


Divine pairing

by livsoulsecrets



Category: Cloak & Dagger (TV 2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26805292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livsoulsecrets/pseuds/livsoulsecrets
Summary: "Only the best for my divine pairing".
Relationships: Tandy Bowen/Tyrone Johnson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29
Collections: Fictober20





	Divine pairing

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I wrote this fic for day 3 of Fictober, based on the "You did this?" prompt. English is not my first language, so sorry for any mistakes, hope you enjoy!

— Ty, are you sure you’re okay? — Tandy asked for what seemed to be the fifth time just that afternoon. They were hiding on the rooftop of an abandoned building for a whole hour and a half now, waiting to bust a drug deal at any moment in the alley under them. Ty said Brigid gave them this tip on a drug dealer that was using that place to do businesses. Despite that being something they had done many times since leaving New Orleans behind, Ty seemed to be more nervous than usual.

— Yeah, I am. — He definitely didn’t look like it, Tandy thought. His hands were on the pockets of his jacket and he wasn’t looking at her. Tandy didn’t really know why, but she really missed his eyes on her. Ty always looked at her when they were talking, that was one of her favorite things about him: how he always paid attention.

— Okay, sure. — She sighed, stretching her arms. Tandy was annoyed, dirty with dust all over and tired of barely moving for too long. Ty’s behavior was not helping at all. She just wanted to take a shower and rest. — Do you think Brigid was wrong? She said the guy would be here around five o’clock, it’s half past six now and we got nothing.

— She wasn’t. Look, this is LA. I’m sure even drug dealers get stuck in traffic during the rush hour. — Ty answered, even though he wouldn’t stop looking from one side to the other, trying to locate anyone that would fit their description of the thug.

— Fine, if you say so. I just hate this part of the job, you know? We waste so many hours just waiting for the bad guys to come to us.

— I know it sucks, Tandy. But think of what comes after, that makes everything worth it. That’s why we do what we do, right? — Ty finally looked at her when he was done talking and the nervous knot on her stomach gave in.

— Right, that makes sense. — He gave her a small smile and turned his attention towards the alley once again. This time, he actually found what he was looking for. A blonde man, who looked like he was in his thirties, walked into the alley with a… Box? That was not what she was expecting at all. Drugs were out into backpacks or under clothes, not in big boxes that attract attention.

Ty didn’t seem to be bothered by it. The complete opposite: he excitedly got closer to the edge of the rooftop to watch the man put the box down, right by one of the many trash cans around the alley. Then, he walked away without looking back. Tandy got up and produced one of her daggers immediately. She reached for Ty’s arm, waiting for him to teleport them.

Instead, he stayed still.

— Ty, he is escaping, we need to get him! — She claims, worried.

— Just wait, okay? Trust me. — Ty asked, putting his hand over hers. The touch made Tandy stop moving. Her eyes fell down to their intertwined hands.

She didn’t know what the hell was going on. It didn’t make any sense that Ty would want to let this guy go when they had been waiting to catch him for all this time. Still, he was asking for her to trust him. How could she not? Ever since they left New Orleans, their friendship had shifted into something else. They shared hotel rooms to save money, falling asleep and waking up in the same bed. When one of them had nightmares and woke up in cold sweat, the other would stay up as well until they felt better. Every time they got into a fight, they would keep each other safe even if it meant doing something ridiculously dangerous. They were partners now.

Tandy never had that before. She was constantly terrified she would screw it up and let Ty down. But what he was asking her to do now? Trusting him? That was the easiest thing in the world. Trusting Ty was her second nature by now.

— You’re being really weird. — She finally said. — But, fine, I will wait.

— Okay, he’s gone. Let’s go check on this box now, alright? — Tandy nods and Ty takes it as a sign they are ready to go. He steps closer to her, not letting go of her hand. His darkness envelops her in a way that would terrify anyone else, but that makes Tandy feel protected because it just means Ty is everywhere around her. Ty’s shadows gently embrace her body and, suddenly, she’s in the middle of the alley they had been staring at for hours.

Ty takes a step back and puts his hoody down, looking around. Once he locates the box, he walks to it, Tandy following him quickly. He opens it carefully to reveal… A dress? There’s also an envelope over it. She lets go of her dagger, dropping it into the floor. Getting closer, she touches the fabric and notices it’s soft and gorgeous.

— What the hell? Are people trafficking dresses now? — She asks, confused. Ty just laughs.

— Not really. Just this one guy. — He explains, appearing to be entrained by her confusion.

— Can you start making sense, Tyrone?

— Hey, no need to “Tyrone” me! Just open this. — Ty grabs the envelope and handles it to Tandy. She opens it and pulls two pieces of paper and brings them closer to her face so she can read them.

— Los Angeles… Ballet? — She turns to Ty, in shock. — Those are tickets for tonight’s LA Ballet presentation? — Her voice breaks, barely believing what she is holding in her hands. — You did this?

— Yeah. I mean, me and Brigid. But yes, I did. — He looks nervous about her reaction, but calms down once she smiles, looking down at the tickets.

— What- How did the… Why? — She rambles.

— Wow, that’s a lot of questions. — He laughs. — So, I sent some money to Brigid, she bought it in her name and sent this dude to deliver them to us. — Ty explains, a sincere smile on his face. He seems pleased with himself. — And why? Well, your birthday was last week and I noticed you were really sad about spending it away from home in a tiny hotel room, so… I called Brigid and we put this together. Did you like it? — He asks. She doesn’t say anything for a whole minute, just staring at the tickets then back at Ty. — Tandy, you okay-

She doesn’t let him finish and throws her arms around his neck, hugging him. He holds on to her tightly, barely keeping the two of them standing. Tandy buries her head in his neck and feels his arms wrapping around her waist. It feels like she’s surrounded by him again. She decides she could never get enough of this feeling.

— I love it, Ty. I can’t believe you did all of this for me. I mean- I don’t think anyone else ever did. — She whispers. The words are so honest that Tandy needs to keep her eyes closed to gather the courage to say them, pretending she’s inside of Ty’s darkness, with nothing but them around. She can almost forget they’re standing in an alley, surrounded by trash and random people passing by.

— You deserve it, Tandy. You really do. — Tandy lets go of him a bit, just enough to look at his eyes.

— You really are it, you know. — He looks confused for a moment before she completes: — A protector, I mean. You are mine.

— Always. — He answers, a radiant smile on his lips. Tandy could stare at him for the whole night, but he has other plans. — Come on, take a look at this dress Brigid got for you. — She follows his lead and picks up the dress from the box, revealing a beautiful suit underneath it.

— Oh, she got something for you too. — Ty reaches for the black suit, surprised by it. — I love this. — She continues, putting the dress over her body. It’s the perfect size. It’s also white, which she loves. It goes perfectly with Ty’s suit.

— Seems like we already have what to wear. — He says, putting the suit back in the box. — So, are you ready for it? — She smiles at him, her heart filled with so much love for this boy that it could leave her body to chase after him.

— Totally ready. — Tandy answers, also putting her dress back in the box, carefully placing the tickets on top of everything. — You really are something else, Ty. — The words escape her mouth, her gratitude for him taking over. He handles her the box and moves to stand behind her. His arms cover hers, his shadows embracing her body, ready to get them back to the hotel so they can change.

— Not really. It’s what you deserve, Tandy. — Those are the last words Tandy hears before everything turns dark and she feels them disappearing in this time and space only to show up in another.

When they get to their room, Tandy rushes to the bathroom to change in the dress and Ty does the same in front of the mirror. After some minutes, she emerges from the bathroom, so excited she can’t stop moving around.

Until her eyes land on Ty, at least. He looks heaven sent in his clothes, a gorgeous smile on his face.

— Not bad, right? — He says, still looking at the mirror. He turns to her and his eyes shine while he just stares at her. Tandy smiles, noticing he was just as impressed as her.

— Yeah, definitely not bad. — She agrees, nervously fidgeting with her hands. Ty stays quiet after that, not seeming to be able to drag his eyes away from her. She loves every minute of it. — So, let’s go? — Tandy asks, trying to ease the strange silence between them. He blinks and nods shortly after.

— Right, let’s go. I can get us somewhere close and we can walk from there. — He offers his hand and she takes it, waffle style. Less than a couple seconds after, they’re standing in a quiet street a couple of blocks away from the theater. They walk mostly in silence until there, Tandy beaming with excitement. Once they reach the entrance, it all happens very fast: the concierge takes their tickets and another employee directs them to their seats. Even when they are sitting side by side, staring at the closed curtains on stage, surrounded by other people dressed up in fancy clothes, Tandy still can’t believe this is happening.

— Oh, this is real. — She whispers, more to herself than to Ty. He still hears it, though.

— Of course it is. Only the best for my divine pairing. — He jokes and Tandy laughs, genuinely surprised by his sweet words.

— Idiot. — She blurts out, but her cheeks are blushing now. He is laughing too now and Tandy curses how he can read her so easily now. — Shh, they are about to start. — Luckily, they really are. Everyone is sitting down now and staying quiet. The curtains open slightly and the lights are reduced. Ty stays silent and rests against his seat. Tandy faces the stage, looking forward to the performance.

There’s only one more thing she needs to make this night perfect.

— Waffles or pancakes? — She whispers as the lights go down and the ballerinas enter the stage.

— Waffles, duh. — He answers, intertwining their fingers.

When the soft music starts playing, Tandy forgets all about the world outside. She doesn’t think of drug dealers, tiny hotel rooms, long hideouts or darkness and light. She feels like a teenager that’s holding hands with someone she loves, watching something beautiful come alive on stage. For a moment, everything is so very simple.

She feels like Tyrone’s divine pairing, not because of her powers and destiny, but because he wants her to be it.

It’s the closest she ever got to feeling peaceful.


End file.
